Roatan
='Roatan'= =Safety/Security/Emergency= VHF Radio *West End VHF 72 *French Harbor VHF 72 *Jonesville VHF 72 (also VHF 66 Hole in Wall) *Port Royal VHF 72 *Parrot Tree Plantation VHF 63 *Barefoot Cay VHF 18 SSB Radio *NW Caribbean Net 6209 USB(6212/6516 alternative channels) 8 AM local *Mobile Maritime Net 14,300 USB Emergency Phone numbers So many they're on a separate page Click here for list Honduras Coast Guard *504 234-2507 =Anchorages= Anchorages are listed on Honduras page. Yacht Clubs/Marinas below =Check in & out = All done in Coxen's Hole at town center ("parque"). Most cruisers anchor in French Harbor and take a Collectivo Taxi to Coxen's Hole (L25 -$1.25 per person each way). Immigration Go here first. Ask for 90 days else you'll get 30. Cost is nothing for first 30 days. (Canadians have been able to ask for 90 days in 2007). Each 30 day extension (90 day max) costs XX per person. Need passports and many have forgotten them BTW Check out immigration is no cost. Port Captain 2nd stop. Right next to Immigration at Parque in Coxen's Hole. Cruising permit will be based on number on days given by Immigration officer. No charge until you check out when you will have to buy a "form" ($ xx) and the Customs office in between the Immigration and the Port Captain. Nothing else is required you can travel between any and all the Bay Islands and main land with the above paperwork. You can check out at any other island as well (however, Utilia and Guanaja offices are often closed for Holidays and then some) =Yacht Club/Marinas= Parrot Tree Marina Parrot Tree Plantation's new Marina. Recognizing the demand for a secure, full-service marina large enough to handle pleasure craft of every size, the spectacular Parrot Tree Marina was born. Every conceivable service and amenity is available at this e deep water facility, equipped to accommodate vessels up to 200 feet with a controlling depth of 10 ft and marked 100 ft wide entrance channel. We offer large freshwater pool, saltwater snorkel lagoon, nearby diving sites, wifi, restaurant, laundry service, hot showers and wash facilities, movie rentals, We monitor Channel 63/ 16 and participate on the NW Carib net.Reservations can be made at dockmaster@parrottree.com. Navigation details can be found on www.parrottreeplantation.com TILL DECEMBER 15, NW CARIBBEAN CRUISERS SPECIAL $0.50/ft and 25 Gln of Filtered Pure Drinking Water/ day. French Harbor Yacht Club New owners as of 2/08 and fees for dinghy dock are $2 a day, $5 a week or $15 a month (weekly and monthly requires a $20 deposit). For daily access (no key) you must call on VHF 16 to ask them to open the gate. Also planning to feature specials and happy hours that will be friendly to Cruisers. Sandy's Oakridge Marina In the west bight of the Oakridge bay Sandy's Marina (VHF ??) across from the waterfront bar called BJ's backyard. 4 slips and a spot for one cat all on finger piers. Sandy offers water, washing machine and good local information. Barefoot Cay Marina Text from ad http://www.barefootcay.com/marina.html Barefoot Cay.com On Roatan's south shore. Has side-tie 595 linear feet of dock space. Yachts up to 150 feet with up to a 9 foot draft can be accommodated. Also two mooring buoys for rent. The marina has 30 and 50 amp service, water, cable TV, hot-water showers and wifi. =Transportation= Taxis Taxis are the predominate method of transport around the island. Ubiquitous honking white sedans are everywhere and affordable. Cheapest way to use them is to flag one down with a "limp" hand and say "Collectivo". You'll jump in with three other riders going the same direction. Cost from French Harbor to Coxen Hole is L25 per person. You can pay more if you don't specify "collectivo" as an "express" will command L100-150 for the same ride and take the exact same time. English speaking knowledgeable drivers available for hourly or daily rates *Alex Romero 3389-1682 (yes 8 digits) - 4 hours L500 gets a lot done Buses Regular bus service goes between all the major communities on Roatan. Running about every half hour it slow but interesting with a few diversions. Cost is generally around L20 depending on route. =Hospitals/Clinics= Coxen's Hole has the Woods Medical Center almost across from the Immigration Check-In. It's private and definately the place you want to go. A public hospital is also in Coxen's hole but not recommended. Several Clinic's are around. One in French harbor, two of which are in Oakridge. Hours are not known as of this writing. *French Harbor **On Main Road across from Banco Altandia on hill between 7th Day Adventist Church and school. =Dentists= Several dentists, recommend the one in French Harbor . *'Dra. Miriam Espinoza' - Monday - Wednesday **General Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 Office **504 9985-2243 Cell (cell numbers can have 8 digits) Can do root canals, and for crowns she has a technician that comes from La Ceiba on Tuesdays. Filling replaced on walk-in basis cost L900 $47 3/08 *'Dr. Jorge Lanza Valldares' - Thrusday & Friday **Orthodontics and Cosmetic Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 French Harbor phone **504 440-0269 La Ceiba phone Teeth cleaning by Eunice in Oakridge is excellent for L400. Phone number (504) 435-2312 and best time to make an appointment is during her lunch time. Located 5 minutes from taxi stand, first house (on right has dock as well) on the road to El Bight in Oakridge. =Fuel= Fuel Docks Hybur Shipping -French Harbor -one bay west of French Harbor main anchorage) has a large hose and is open 5 days a week. Trouble here is the access is very problematic, based on large ships at dock. Fuel dock is first (southern-most) on the dock with a cyclone fence around it. Often time a ship will have a Spring Line directly across the access. (Also there is a wreck close as well). Best to dinghy over from anchorage and check out the situation before you bring your boat over. Hail a dock hand and they will find someone to pump the fuel. Pay in an office all the way up by the main road. Roy Mart -Oakridge- West side of main bay next to taxi stands and market (Saturday's only). Open 6 days. Finger pier and cement dock (sometimes blocked with offloading ships). 12 foot deep at both dock and pier. 12/07 new installation and hose to boat not installed but fueling done with clear 5 gallon water jugs. Diesel and gasoline available Fuel Truck - Ebanks Agency 504 945-3811 Will deliver to any marina on Roatan. (3/08 delivery Brick Bay 100 gallons $3.25 Gallon) Gas Station The most common place cruisers fill up via Jerry Jugs. Sun Gas station walking distance (1/4 mile) from French Harbor Yacht Club and a L30-35 ($1.50) taxi ride back with full jugs. (Key to Yacht Club back gate can be had from Yacht Club office). Or park at the O2 (as in Oxygen - a hexagon waterfront) bar first thing in the inner French Harbor (same as Yacht Club) harbor. Walk out to the road and left to gas station. Same distance and price for taxi. French Harbor Yacht Club has recently started charging to park dingy so be advised. Vessels docked at Parrot Tree Plantation A dock can be supplied by Hybur's fuel trucks at the same price as the gas stations. Call Shawn at Hybur, 9948-1615 he can arrange for delivery at a bulk rate, no minimum requirement, try to bundle purchases with other vessels if possible( 3000 gln in truck) =Haul Out= Three dry docks. Need more info. Randy on Svea knows most about these. =Groceries= Supermarkets French Harbor's Eldon's (Now Sun Super Mart 1/1/08) has long been known for the "best supermarket" between Panama City and Cancun. Walking distance from the dinghy dock at French Harbor Yacht Club. Selection is excellent most goods comes from Miami suppliers weekly. *''News'' 10/08 construction started on a new Publix located in parking lot behind Eldon's in French Harbor. Coxen Hole's Warren's has been taken over by Eldon and is now also a Sun Super Mart with an equally wonderful selection. Right down along the dock next to the Port Captian and Immigration next to the Parque. Also in Coxen's Hole on the main highway (many blocks from downtown) is Plaza Mar supermarket. Equally good selection in larger square footage. They specialize in #10 can supplies for restaurants and do have a number of things which can't be found at Eldon's. Oakridge will have a new supermarket at the top of the hill on the highway, green building seen from the harbor when looking up the hill. Opening scheduled for March 2008 Meat & Fish Markets French Harbor has a small butcher on hill above the Yatch Club called CarniArgo. Turn left out the Yacht Club gate and keep left at the top of the hill. Store is (100 yards)up a dirt road on the left next to a two story church (Family Worship Center) with a cyclone fence. Green painted "store" sells pet foods and supplies on the left and meat out of the right door. Fresh hamburger, "molida" is excellent. Phone (504) 455-5330 and family speaks English. Shrimp packing plant across the street from Yacht Club sells 5# boxes on shrimp in all sizes. Jackson Plaza is about 2 miles left toward Coxen's Hole from French harbor and has a US quality selection of meats at the House of Meats. Also interesting selection hard find frozen products, canned and dry goods. For those in the Oakridge area the Saturday market at the taxi and bus stop has Dave the butcher from Diamond Rock. He'll cut your beef or pork right there on the spot on his table in the shade of the building. Shrimp is also available at the Saturday market direct from the shrimpers. L50 a pound as of this writing. =Miscellenous= Virtual Swap Meet The web site [http://www.bayislandsclassifieds.com/ Bay Islands Classified] is set up to like a virtual online swap meet with many items including Boating equipment. Shipping Hybur Shipping | website Ships from Miami weekly. Warehouse is in French Harbor for easiest cruiser access. Jackson Shipping | website Ships from Tampa regularly, but recently mechanical problems has delayed ships. Has "off manifest" (no customs) shipping for packages less than 25 pounds and small. Dip Shipping | website is the newest on the scene with weekly shipping from both Miami and New Orleans. Packages less than 25 # go for $32 according to their Mail and Package delivery Several choices but the fastest and easiest is to use Roatan Air Service This service is an extension of any Package carrier in states or Euorpe (ie FedEx, UPS, DHL) So anything that can be transported via those carriers can be transported via Roatan Air Services. The best advantage is that all these items which "are subject to customs" are routinely NOT even seen by or dealt with by any governmental services. All the locals, and ex-Pats living on Roatan use this service as their normal extension for Amazon.com or any internet purchases. A envelope of flat mail less than a pound cost L114 (Limperias - $6 US 2/25/08) Roatan Air Services Mail and Documents(small boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 444 Brickell Ave. Suite 51, Miami, FL 33131-2492 Air Packages (boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 1454 NW 78th Ave, Doral, FL 33126 Dip Shipping Mail and Documents use this address: 1335 NW 98th Court #9 Doral, Florida, 33172 Tel (305) 597-5246 Fax (305) 597-5487 Or email Sue Ann, she is the contact person for Roatan ssolomon@dipshipping.com (504) 9564 0671 Laundry Services Accessible via dinghy and short walk *Fantasy Island *French Harbor Yacht Club *West End (need name) Laundromats *Sandy Bay **Not walking distance requires a taxi *Near French Harbor main highway **East of main intersection at Sun Gas station on north side of road. About 1/4 mile. Closer if you dingy to O2 disco and walk that road to main road and turn right. Canvas/Sail Repair *Dave Marshall 3385-7457 near Brick Bay main highway *"lady in Jonesville" Machinist Torno Industrial del Caribe in Barrio Fuertes (hilltop town on main road between French Harbor and Coxen Hole) on south side of highway east side of community. Phone 9929-2541 gets you Lincoln a English speaking manager. Omar the machinist can do very complicated milling and machining, plus welding and more. Refrigeration Two - one in Coxen Hole other French Harbor *French Harbor is Cool Wind Supply at ReMax plaza across from Eldon's SunSuper market. **Has all equipment and some supplies Long time experience **phone 504-455-7771 *Coxen Hole business is just south of Paradise Computers **Name and phone unknown at this time Veterinary Dr Calderon comes to French Harbor area on Wednesdays from the main land and can be reached at 99952260. His professional clinic is 5 minute walk left on the main road from French Harbor to Coxen's hole. Just opposite the second (closed) gate of Hybur Shipping and next to the Arliegh Thompson Insurance Company. Vet Santiago TEL: 9909-0595 Located up the road towards Plaza Mar Mall. Keep going up the hill and its the first building on the right. Recommended by local in Coxen Hole area. Egg Farm Open every day except Saturday it's also across from Hybur Shipping up a dirt road about 150 paces. They supply all the eggs on the island, but are not refrigerated and perfect for storage on cruising boats. Not necessary to bring your own container but it might help getting them back to the boat. Propane Second in a row of services available opposite Hybur Shipping in French Harbor. (Egg farm first and Vet is just one driveway west). Will fill all bottles, yachties and aluminum bottles are very usual to them. Yes there is a sub-station outside downtown Coxen Hole on main road but that one is a definite taxi ride from everywhere. Pharmacies French Harbor has one in the town (left at the yacht Club) about ten minutes walk. It's on the right after the roads curves around to the left. Next to the Gio's Restaurant. Also a doctor and dentist in same building. Battery Sources Hybur Shipping in French Harbor has a Chandlery deep inside the property. Many items useful to cruisers, including Deep Cycle 6 and 12v6 batteries. Stock not always replaced quickly so when they say a certain battery will come soon, it's not always the reality. Good place to check first. 12v batteries are plentiful in many automotive and hardware stores, especially those adjacent to the water. For example, two hardware stores (Clint's and Ms. Clares) in Oakridge carry 12v Deep Cycle batteries within less than 6 months of manufacturing date. Expect to pay L1,450 ($77 in 1/08) for those batteries. Best source would be at La Ceiba LCH Battery near private hospital 504 440-2991 Alternator Repair Cruisers have used a man and son business in French Harbor. Left from FH Yacht Club up the hill past the Police Station. Store front on right side going down into French Harbor. (said to be 4 or 5 doors down on the west/right-hand side of street). Good work, even a report of alternator not fixed but when returned mechanic worked several hours at no extra charge to finally solve problem. Problems for shop are no spares to speak of and no test equipment, so you may have to insure proper repair by returning to your boat and hooking it up. All report good outcome, even with the extra trips. Computer repair Paradise Computers is located outside of Coxens Hole on road to West End on north side of highway in a very small strip mall. Have numerous supplies, routers and cables. Technicians repair most all computers on the island. Phone (504) 445-1394 Marine Parts & Supplies *Hybur Shipping - French Harbor main highway *Dixon Marine - Barrio Fuertes one block south main highway *Blue Seas SeaFood - Cummins and Racor off main highway near Brick Bay **445-1509-10 & 445-1161 *''SeaCat'' learned that La Ceiba Shipyard has a store front in Barrio Fuertes (Mt. Pleasant) between French Harbor and Coxens Hole (could walk from French Harbor - 30 minutes) **Store sells bottom paint and some hard to get items on Roatan like 5200 (even have small tubes). Understand that a crusier could order parts/supplies from Shipyard and have them delivered to this store front on Fridays. Owner Alfredo lives in Mt. Pleasant and comes home on weekends. **location hard to describe and no sign on building or door. But it's the first two story white building with blue trim on the North side of the main highway go west into Barrio Fuertes. Store is upstairs on left side middle of three glass store fronts. It has Floor Tile samples on a rack so don't be fooled. **Phone number for Suzanna is 3339-8413 she does not speak English but may understand some. Prices in dollars and fair. **Business is known as BAB Sandblasting (the shipyard brothers' fathers profession ) =Car Rental= West End Area *Sandy Bay Rent a Car (504-445-1710) =Day Spa and Wellness Retreat= Parrot Tree Plantation, Marina Point Namaste....the Sante Wellness Center, Day Spa and Wellness Retreat, welcomes you. Enjoy our wonderful selection of professional spa and massage therapies, using the best in spa/massage body products. Yoga is also available, private or group sessions. NW Caribbean Spa Special to cruisers - 25% off the web published prices. Pick up point to the Spa is at Parrot Tree Plantation Marina Point on A Dock. Visit our website for our spa selection: www.santewellnesscenter.com. Email us at santedayspa@yahoo.com. Or call our US number: 1 510 455-4232, and our local numbers: 504 9991-0474, 435-1009, 408-5156. Shanti, Angela (owner and operator)